The present invention relates to apparatus, and also to a method, for enhancing the operation of mobile communication antennas particularly in the low-frequency portion of the bandwidth or bandwidths for which the apparatus was designed. The invention is particularly useful in mobile communication apparatus (such as mobile telephone handsets) having built-in internal antennas or external antennas, and is therefore described below particularly for such applications.